


Divine Favor

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Cock Worship, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Since he was young, he'd had an Exalted legacy behind him...and a divine Voice watching over him in his dreams. But as time passes, dreams can transcend, and become something more.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Chrom, Chrom/Maribelle (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, managed to get an actual deadline for once!
> 
> ...sorta. Long and skinny is this was a barter with a friend on Discord that was doing a very unique playthrough of Awakening, and it gave me an idea. the deal was for certain milestones I 'd write about this couple...well he did it all, but I got a bit behind schedule by a few months. anyway, its finally ready now, so lets celebrate 30 years with Fire Emblem with a gal who's been there since the start of it all
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Tiki quietly rolled down his trousers, exposing his limp erection. Hazy, blue-tinged fingers sized his loins and began to slowly pump him up. Her soft, ethereal hands caressed him, nurtured him, until he grew hard in her grasp.

_ “Mmm-huh?” _

Chrom mumbled in his sleep. His furrowed brow softened as the grim visions of his slumber seemed to slip away. His chamber fell silent once more as the divine projection leaned in and kissed his dick.

In a few short hours he would march to the east, hoping to take his dear sister to safety before war’s fires would consume him. Before that, she wanted to comfort him - nurture and reward his tireless vigil to uphold the safety of his kingdom. So in her dream’s she’d flown halfway across the world, to the still chamber in Ylisstol where Chrom slumbered. This is where she was now, on her knees, in his bed.

Tiki cooed over his crown, sending a light mist over it. His cock shivered as if she were truly there. Her tongue coiled out of her mouth and lathered over his shaft. Feeling mischievous, she let even more of it out until she could make a few loops around his dick. Her maw reared over and dropped down on him.

“ _ Uuugh...g…” _

Tiki bobbed her head down, taking more and more in her hot mouth. Her tongue swished around him in idle strokes from outside. Her cheeks caved in as she locked him in her vacuum lips. She used his unconcious moans as a guide of how best to please him.

Muffled wet slurps hung in the air. Chrom shifted in his sleep, but remained flat on his back. She gently pushed his leg back before it could cross over and interfere in her service. A hand that could crush stone caressed his rough flesh.

She was by no means an expert, but one did tend to pick up a thing or so even while slumbering for centuries at a time. The body may rest, but the mind was ever sharp - ever roaming the world in a dreamy daze. So she applied everything she knew, even the slightest faded lesson, in her service of the young lord.

A few strands fell in front of her eyes, but she paid them no mind. Even as a projection, her draconic heritage could let her see his lap clearly as she inched closer and closer. Her tongue uncoiled enough to let her reach down and feather his balls.

The downside to her projection was she barely felt anything - only the barest boundaries of where her body touched, or the lightest tinges of smell and taste. Her heightened ears could barely pick up his sounds, but it was enough for her to go by.

Tiki pulled back until only his glans stayed in her mouth. She slowly recalled her tounge, letting it swish and slither over every inch of his dick in the process. Once the tip had slid back in her jaw, she dropped over his shaft and pushed him down her throat.

Chrom’s fingers dug into the sheets. His dreams were no longer a burden, and indeed felt quite pleasant. He sunk deeper in, not knowing that the source of his pleasure was there between his legs.

Her manakete throat easily stretched to take him down until she was kissing his lap. His pubes tickled her lips, faintly registering to her. She smacked them together, releasing a wet  _ pop _ .

Tiki grabbed his thighs and began to slowly bob. Her hair splayed over his lap, shimmering atop honed muscle. She glanced up at his snoozing face. A little drool was escaping his goofy smile, making her softly chuckle.

Her chuckle morphed into humming as she massaged his cock with her tight throat.

Tiki’s tongue stirred in her mouth and started to play with the part of his girth that stayed between her lips. She slapped it over the sides, slowly letting it wrap around him. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed easily enough.

Chrom grumbled under her onslaught as she tugged him back and forth. Her tongue pulled him back even as her throat took him forward. Her nose poked against his lap with every thrust. The same mouth that could unleash holy fire upon her foes now warmed him with a divine dragon’s breath.

She brought her hands up and gently massaged his balls. She weighed them on impulse, knowing that they had some girth to them even if they felt light as a feather. They may not be the most potent, but there was little doubt that he could dump a sire or two into some lucky woman. Perhaps more.

Her tongue squeezed down. Her hands rolled his nuts. Her throat nearly crushed him.

He came. Hard.

Tiki drank it down greedily and earnestly. Her throat easily took the potent loads of the exalt, coaxing out more and more of his built up frustrations. He hadn’t had a chance of release in some time, and she was more than eager to give him an outlet for his need. Though it did helped that she was a little peckish herself - dragons did tend to get hungry even in slumber.

Her head bobbed a litte, massaging his cock even as he spewed his royal seed. Her tounge stayed coiled around his shaft, squeezing it gently in encouragment. Her palms kept kneading his balls, tracing her nails against his sac. He finally dwindled down just as the first sun’s light peeked in through his window.

“ _ MMM...W- _ Wha-?”

Before his eyes could crack open, she was gone - back across the vast seas to the land of two corpses. Back to her body as she lightly snoozed atop a great tree. The future ahead was clouded - darkened with the ash and smoke of a ruined world, with a towering figures above it. Each one bigger than the last. 

She could only prey for his safety, and the safety of the girl beyond time.


	2. Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should be happy. She shouldn't interfere.

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Chrom reluctantly took his eyes off her - his wife, his queen.

Maribelle’s curly hair loosely splayed out around the bed and framed her bare body. The discovery of her penchance for sleeping in the nude had been a delightful surprise for her new husband. Whatever excuse she had to wear lingerie for his eyes never lasted long as he practically tore it off to ravish his beautiful wife.

Beautiful, radiant...and very much passed out.

Chrom couldn’t fault her, not when she had such a long journey before her. He wished he could join her, but alas. The role of Exalt came with far more baggage than even he had dreaded. So he stood at the balcony, with not but a thin pair of small clothes to preserve his modesty, and looked out over the slumbering capital.

He was shockingly exposed, even if his loins were still out of sight. Not that he truly cared who could make out his clear, unsated arousal.

“What a shame...a lord like you should be busy sowing your seed in your eager queen.”

The Exalt snapped up in alarm and sought the source of intrusion. He found her disturbingly close- leaning against the archway behind him with a mirthful smirk.

“How did-?!” he gawked, only to become distracted...specifically by her similar state of near-undress. Mere red ribbons that squeezed around her delectable skin. Pointed ears that peaked out of simmering green hair.

“A Manakete?”

She chuckled at his obvious declaration. He watched her push herself off the wall, letting her breasts jiggle in the process. “How perceptive you are, Lord Chrom.”

Chrom resisted the urge to flinch back as she stalked toward him. Instead, he thought about how... _familiar_ she was. “Who-wait...I know you.”

“Oh?” she cocked her head aside. He desperately fought to keep his gaze up on her and not her sinfully perfect body. “How strange, I thought you were fast asleep those times...so when was it - the night before your march to the north? Or perhaps one of the nights in Plegia or Ferox?”

The Exalt turned away as she lasciviously listed off her lip’s multiple liaisons with his loins. Still, he steeled his resolve and plainly asked, “Who are you?”

The Manakete came to a stop before him, looking down on the Exalt. “Nagi...you may call me Nagi.”

‘Nagi’ leaned down until she was mere hairs’ away from his gaping lips. Her soft, sultry voice thundered in his ears. “Did you miss me, Lord Chrom?”

“I...why are you here? Why now?”

Nagi drew back, clearly disappointed. “I elected to let you enjoy your marital bliss...and I can see that was a wise decision indeed.”

The Manakete eyed his slumbering wife. She hadn’t even needed to pry on their private diplomacy to know how _sated_ the Exalt was. How happy he was with Maribelle. She didn’t want to deny that happiness, but at the same time there was something within her that had grown quite fond of her antics ...and was now eager to resume.

Nagi sighed. “A shame she’s going to be departing tomorrow, isn’t it?” she inquired. Chrom watched her pace before him, giving him an unmolested view of her almost-bare ass. The scarf that weaved between her legs looked rather damp.

He barely tuned back in as she finished her dramatic spiel. “Leaving you all alone as she slumbers on...whatever should you do?”

Nagi paused, in both speech and action. The gleam in her mischievous eyes said more than any words or pose could. Her shining lips broke apart as she cooed, “Want to relieve some old times?”

Chrom was an honorable man - that’s what many would tell him, even if he never admitted it himself. Not once had he even considered the notion of betraying his queen’s trust, even in the tempting face of the many beauties that made up his Shepherds. Still, even his will had its limits before the likes of the Dragons

Instead of protesting, or outright denying her request...he merely asked, “Here?”

Nagi laughed with airy, sultry, and outright triumphant glee. She reached for his hand, letting her thumb rub against his wedding band. “Why not? Let’s find out _how_ strong those drugs of hers are...or how strong your bed frame is, shall we?”

  
  


_“Mmph. Mmph. Mmph. Mmmmph. Mmph.”_

Chrom’s back hit the headboard with a deep, rumbling groan. His bare fists bunched up the sheets until his knuckles were white. The manakete between his legs played with her favorite scepter, lavishing and worshipping him to make up for lost time. Besides them, Maribelle slumbered on- utterly ignorant of her king’s infidelity.

‘Nagi’’s gaze looked up at him as she feasted on his potent loins. The Exalt struggled to stay focused as he was nearly hypnotized by her captivating eyes. He could almost see the reflection of his prone wife in his dragon-mistress’s gaze.

His love for his queen was unwavering- both of them knew that truth well. Maribelle could handle far more than one’d think, but it was still frustrating to not be able to really cut loose. Not like Nagi had promised him.

“Gods, Nagi…”

His rumbling growl of her false name made her ears twitch. Deception had come frightfully easy to her, but Tiki paid it no heed. Instead, she focused on his pleasure-soaked face from within the veils of light that caressed her vision.

Seeing through the eyes of a Manakete was beyond mortal fathom - past, present, and future weaved together into a spiral of flame. The will, won’t and could of the future unknown and the past unnamed. Naga’s daughter saw it all in her festiges as she bobbed her head up and down.

The manakete bobbed down to kiss his crotch before drawing back up. Chrom felt her tongue slither along his shaft and actually draw out of her lips. She was toying with him - trying to rile him to the point of release, but not willing to let him finish in her mouth yet again. No, she wanted to try something else this time.

‘Nagi’ pulled off with a wet _pop_ , leaving a stream of drool pooling down his cock. She wrapped her fist around his base and lazily jerked him off. Her long tongue licked up the spit on her lips. “As delectable as ever milord. Pray, thank you for permitting my indulgence.”

She reached back and untied the ribbons around her crotch, exposing her loins and all their unkempt glory. Chrom was able to marvel them for a few scant moments before Nagi had turned around and positioned his slick cock over her waiting snatch. She looked over her shoulder and cooed, “Sit back milord - and let me show you how to ride a dragon.”

With that, she slammed down and took him deep in her snatch. Her fat ass crashed against his lap and rippled from the impact. Nagi’s head tilted back in a satisfied growl. Mist escaped from her fangs and drifted down her heavenly body. “Aaaaaaahhhh…”

The manakete bounced against his exalted cock, aided by her earlier sloppy blowjob. Her bare feet pushed down against the mattress and made the royal bed squeak under her assault. After so many times she’d gobbled him down her throat, it felt wonderful to have him in her most intimate core. “Hah...hah...Soo goooood.”

Chrom was caught under her fierce thrusts, still too stunned by how unearthly _good_ Nagi felt. Her mouth simply couldn’t compare to the velvet treasure between her legs. It was all too much…”N-Nagi!”

‘Nagi’ groaned as Chrom’s exalted ichor invaded her most holy ground, defiling it under a wave of milky white. Her mewl was not one of disappointment for how quick he’d been...on the contrary, she knew what kind of endurance the Exalt truly had.

So she kept thrusting down, milking his hard cock as it packed her womb with cum. She glanced down at him, skin already glowing with sweat. Her husky voice cooed out, “My lord - your queen slumbers deep, and your guards are far away. We’ve not but these walls to contain us…so don’t hold back. Use me, as you never can another. I implore you...nay, I _dare_ you Lord Chrom - break me~”

Chrom heard her words- her challenge, and his body reacted in kind. Pure, raw strength forced him up to sized her hips, immediately stopping her thrusts. “H-Hah?!”

Before she could even blink, Tiki was on her side, still impaled on Chrom’s mighty cock. His hand raised her thigh and held it aloft. Her other leg was crushed between his calves. She felt his hot breath in her twitching ears. _“You asked for this…”_

Chrom started thrusting, even faster than she had. Her body shook and shivered under the force of his loins. Her fingers desperately grasped the sheets for any form of support. “Y-Yes I diiiid - Use me, Lord Chroooooaaaaah!”

Her husky coo morphed into a high-pitched whine as he nibbled her ear. His free hand reached around her back and sized her other ear, rubbing his calloused fingers against her sensitive skin. _‘D-Dastard, that feels too good.’_ she silently whined.

Chrom pulled his lips away from her ear, only to reach down and latch on her supple neck. He sucked the sweat off her skin, tasting the oddly sweet excretion of a Manakete. His other hand reached down and pulled free her adjacent breast. “H-H-Haaah...More...More D-Damn you!”

He snarled, but obeyed nonetheless. His hips were a blur now, smashing into her ass with obvious wet slaps. Only the miracle of modern medicine could possibly keep Maribelle in slumber beside them. And yet even her body reacted to the obvious stench of sex in the air as her nose crinkled at the oppressive odor.

The two rutted on without a care, being as open and loud in their revelry as they wished. At some point Chrom had adjusted them so that he was behind Tiki, fucking away as he groped her luscious tits. Meanwhile, she’d been rolled onto her back, legs held high by the mighty Exalt’s hands, and was now facing aside to the face of the slumbering Queen Maribelle.

The manakete glanced up to make sure that Chrom was preoccupied before stealing glances at the sleeping woman beside her. Unkind feelings welled up deep in her millenia old body. The woman who’d taken Chrom - _stolen_ him from her, was blissfully sleeping beside them...and it hurt.

When he’d professed his love to her - this woman that had been in his life far, far longer than Tiki had...it’d honestly crushed her. It's why she risked the journey across the oceans, disguised and aloof until at last, she’d reached Ylisstol this very night. It was only fortune that found him without his bedmate’s usual company, and it was fortune that Tiki took with gusto.

 _‘I don’t hate you...and yet, I’m envious of you, woman.’_ the Manakete mused. Her thoughts were dashed as she was flipped over yet again, out of sight of the snoozing Maribelle...

  
  


_‘Slurp Sluuuurp, slurp. Mmmmph~_

Chrom’s hand dug into her scalp as she threw herself between his legs. Her own hands had wrapped around his buttocks and pushed him closer, compressing her bobs against his calves.Tiki’s mouth stayed sealed over his cock as she swallowed him down to the base and dragged back up to tip.

She couldn’t help it - she _needed_ his potent spunk crawling down her throat. Needed the churning, bubbling elixir of misplaced bastards filling her stomach. It was a luxury that she’d missed, and wanted back tonight.

Chrom leaned back, groaning under her assault. She’d traded her earlier tricks and teasing for simply stuffing herself atop him until he was snuggly trapped in her tight gullet. Her coiled tongue was simply brushing against his sides, almost bored in its strokes. Yet one look at her serene face made it clear that she was _far_ from resigned in her actions.

He leaned back...into the bosom of his wife.

Chrom froze, hearing her dulcet coos. Her breathing had slowed - almost as if she was nearing consciousness. The thought of being caught being unfaithful, in his own bed and mere inches from her, crashed over him like a frozen waterfall. He could do nothing, merely feeling her dainty hand on his bare, chiseled abs a scant few inches above Tiki’s forehead.

Even without opening her eyes, Tiki knew what was happening. The senses of dragons were hone indeed, and especially those of the Divine Tribe. She knew all that was happening...and she knew how best to exploit it.

Trapped between the manakete’s voracious lips and his wife’s naked, erect nipples, Chrom was simultaneously the luckiest and lowest man on the face of the earth. He felt his lover’s fingers slip away as his wife’s hips pushed against his back. Chrom glanced down to Tiki, seeing her closed eyes and the slightly upturned smile that clearly screamed, _‘Better keep her satisfied...or else~’_

Chrom tried to ignore _‘_ Nagi’s’ coy wink and focused on meeting his snoozing wife’s lips. The cheeky Manakete even pulled him out of her throat in time for Maribelle to start pumping against his slick shaft. _“Mmmm, Darling…:_

The manakete chortled around his dick as she watched his plight. She could feel the soft but firm touch of the human queen, pumping up and down her husband’s cock. Maribelle’s hand glided within a few hairs of Tiki’s waiting lips, only to miss touching them every single time. Instead of pushing her luck, Tiki opted to simply tease and play with his glans using her long, prehensile tongue.

Working together, the two women brought him low at an alarming pace. Tiki accepted the queen’s work with glee, sucking down rope after rope of syrupy batter. Maribelle gave a slurred giggle before rolling back over. Chrom lay frozen, not even daring to breathe. Tiki dutifully swallowed her meal until the last droplet slithered down her throat.

Chrom’s head shook free of the orgasmic stupor as guilt clouded his eyes. He didn’t even notice as _‘_ Nagi’ pulled off and released his soft but firm dick from her mouth trap, trading lips for fingers as she traced his veins and sadly mused, “She has your heart...but her body can’t handle you.”

He said nothing, couldn’t even rally to the defense of his queen in the face of cold, impartial truth. She continued. “-But I can. I don’t seek your throne, my lord - nor your mind, or even your fealty. All I seek, all I crave...is your cock.”

Her passionate declaration of non-passion reached deaf ears but eager loins. She eyed his arousal with bemusement before looking up at him. Her nails spiraled around his thighs as she cooed, “The night will soon end...so how shall we end, My Lord?

  
  


_PAP! PAP! PAP! PAP! PAP!_

Maribelle’s snore were drowned out by the wet slaps at the foot of the bed. Tiki was over the edge, hands trembling against the stone ground and disheveled ponytail pooling around her fingers. Her outstretched legs hung open as Chrom slammed _down_ into her gushing twat.

This was it - the final act of their revelrous night. Outside, the deep velvets of the dark had begun to grow pale, softer as the sun grew close. They could sense the end coming...and accepted it gladly.

Chrom’s grip on her luscious thighs tightened as he increased his ferocious thrusts. ‘Nagi’s’ body shook and vibrated under his devastating assault. She felt so tired, so numb...so _alive_.

_“EYAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_

Her scream echoed through the room and out onto the open balcony, reaching no other ears besides theirs. The last offering of his seed filled her womb, compacting against the copious loads of a night well spent. The large amount of backsplash sloshed out from between his dick and poured down her sweaty, disheveled body. Down to her swaying tits and even to her dazed, tear-streaked face.

She was crying in silent joy. For the first time, the stars in Tiki’s eyes didn’t simply come from her divine sight...and she was truly taken beyond her fragile shell.

Her eyes rolled back as the dark room evaporated in light…

  
  


Tiki finished adjusting the sheet over the prone lord, next to his still-slumbering wife. Outside, the morning light had pushed against the night and reintroduced day into the slumbering world. Her time was short, but she’d make it out. Just barely.

With a heavy sigh, a little more divine favor played out before her. Her copious juices seemed to just evaporate, leaving only the stains of the King’s seed behind. She could do no more to aid him in his forthcoming humiliation, but at least it could be merely passed off as an enthusiastic dream. The manakete grabbed his loose hand and lovingly stroked it. “Sleep well, milord.”

Tiki reached for the ring on his nightstand and carefully slipped it over Chrom’s finger. He’d never even realized that it had slipped’ before the manakete had gone down on him. She made sure it was firm against his knuckle before gently placing his hand back down. _‘Like nothing happened… but first.’_

The manakete stalked around the bed to the slumbering form of Queen Maribelle. Tiki brought a single finger to bear. She willed the barest fraction of her power to manifest as a draconic claw in place of her digit. Coursing, divine power crackled between her nail and cast the slumbering lady in serene green light.

Tiki reached for Maribelle's exposed belly ...and gently tapped her claw on the Queen’s lulling stomach.

The journey would be fraught with peril - she knew that well. While there was no fear of the Queen’s life, the same could not be said for the life ready to bloom within Maribelle’s body. But that was nothing a little divine intervention couldn’t preserve.

Just enough to keep _her_ safe.

Tiki pulled away and stepped back onto the balcony. Her final words whispered on the wind and passed unheard amongst the mortal ears slumbering in their chamber.

“This is the least I can do for you...Lucina.”


	3. Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face again as fate intervenes.

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Nagi.”

Tiki turned away from the sunset, already knowing who she’d see. She didn’t rise from her stone seat and merely faced him. Her hand ran through her long emerald locks as she mused aloud, “I suppose that is a name of mine.”

Chrom said nothing, merely standing there in his usual great regalia. The Fire Emblem was affixed to his arm as usual with three gems gleaming in the dying light. He gazed into her eyes - the same ones that he’d seen for gods only know how long now.

Tiki waited for him to respond, but found her generosity tested. Eventually she was compelled to speak, and the Voice patiently asked, “How long did you know, prince Chrom?”

He finally spoke again. “There, at the World Tree. it all became clear to me. Gods, I had so many questions to ask.”

She laughed, a humorous chortle. “I was surprised that you didn’t. So why now?”

“You want to join us, right?” Chrom demanded.

Tiki didn’t hesitate and nodded. “I do - you will have need of my power, and I will offer it gladly.”

The prince found no deceit in her words, though he didn’t expect to find it. Instead his labor came as he struggled to ignore the shapely, supple body that had already tempted him before. “Then I need to know now, before we even try to put this behind us and focus on Walhart - why?”

The manakete hummed in thought, crossing her arms under her impressive bosom. Chrom fought the desire to watch them jiggle, and tried to repress the vivid memories of watching them bounce bare before. “The Exalted blood has a special place in my heart, dear prince - it has for many years.”

“Ever since the founding of the Halidom, I’ve watched you all in my slumber. To the queens and princesses I could grant my blessing for prosperity, and for kings and princes I offered my aid in soothing their many woes.”

Chrom felt himself bristle at her admission. No so much her revelations, but the extents that it would entail. “Does that include... _him?_ ”

“Your father? I approached him...but did not _approach_ him.”

“Why?”

Tiki shook her head sadly. “There was no salve for the torture and maddness in his mind. The crown is a heavy burden on even the most stalwart of men, and even they eventually buckle under its weight, as he did.”.

“Which left you, dear prince - alone to fight and defend your sister’s ideals, to struggle through the passes of life with only her grace to aid you. So I did as I could, and I relieved your burdens, your woes. But with you, I went further...perhaps too far.”

Chrom took in her words with his head down. His next question was barely more than a whisper, “What about that night, with Maribelle?”

Tiki winced. “A...mistake, of my own doing. I took advantage of your happiness and found a moment where you would have few reasons to refuse. I overstepped my own boundaries and approached you in person, despite the risks it would entail.”

The prince heard her words but grew pale at the last part. “Does that mean you’re-”

“Oh mother, no!”

Tiki’s hand flew up to her lips, hiding her rosy cheeks. The thought of actually bearing his child was...well, absurd. But not particularly unsavory. “Potent though you are, I think even you will have issues with siring divine children, milord.”

Chrom offered a chuckle at her candid admission, a chortle that she ultimately shared. The levity passed as her face turned solemn again. “Still, I gave you the opportunity to cut loose that you so dearly needed. I won’t apologize for that, but I will bid you forgive my trespass.”

The Manakete turned away and gazed into the sunset. Her divine eyes examined the way the sun rippled off the sea, peering into the streams and seeing the possibilities beyond. A sardonic chuckle passed her lips. “Perhaps I should’ve roused myself sooner, and gotten you before she did...but alas, that is a future beyond us now.”

He couldn’t say anything to that, simply because he wasn’t sure if he truly felt the same. What he and the Voice shared was...little more than physical, at least in his eyes. The prince approached her side, but didn’t dare to broach her space. Tiki turned back to him with a grim face. “It would be best to leave those matters behind, would you not agree?”

Chrom didn’t even hesitate. “I agree. Then no qualms?” he inquired with a raised hand.

Tiki smiled and shook it. “No qualms.”

_“Ahem.”_

"Huh?!" **  
  
**

"What?!"

The two turned in shock to the ruins behind them. There, on a fallen column, sat the Queen of Ylisse herself - Maribelle. Tiki’s eyes widened as she saw the noble’s overtly composed face _‘How did she-I didn’t even hear her coming!’_

Maribelle rose to her feet, proudly showing her robes as a mighty valkyrie. “Well, I suppose this clears things up, doesn’t it?” she chuckled. The ice on her tongue left the two number than Feroxi’s chill.

Chrom tried to swallow the knot in his throat. He knew his wife better than any save perhaps his sister, and he could see what was churning beneath her grace and poise.

  
Rage - pure, unmitigated rage.

Maribelle approached them, her boots crunching against the wet grass. Her trusty umbrella wound up in her hands.“You know, I do recall having a certain dream I had while carrying Lucina - a rather vivid one in fact, of my husband being ridden by some succubus with green hair.”

She laughed at the silly fantasy, a chortle that made her husband and his mistress writhe like worms in the dirt. “An absurd notion, yes? And yet...here we are.”

Chrom steeled his nerves and tried to appeal to his wife. “Maribelle, I don’t know how much you heard, but let me explain-”

_Whap!_

She cut him off by smacking her umbrella in her open palm. “Oh no - I can see that clear as day.” **  
**

She approached her squirming husband, death clear in her eyes. Her hair seemed to almost flow with an unnatural sway, contrary to the winds around them. “I can put two and two together, darling. - the moment we saw her on the tree it all made sense.”

Maribelle stood before her Exalt, easily dwarfed by the great lord, yet ready to strike nonetheless. Chrom’s hands dropped to his side, away from his sheathed Falchion and ready to take whatever hell he deserved.

She embraced him.

Chrom stepped back in shock as his wife pushed against him. His chest felt moist as she wept against him. “Oh my darling - My dear, my sweet love. I-I Should’ve trusted you more!”

The exalt’s head snapped to Tiki, who looked equally as lost. For once, the ethereal look in her eyes was gone as she focused on the here and now. She didn’t dare try to perceive where this could go, lest she somehow alter the path before the two.

“W-Why?”

Maribelle gazed up from his chest, tears streaking her smiling cheeks. “Simple - you walked away.”

“I saw it you know - you lingering at the tree as the rest of us were leaving. You saw her, you _knew_ her. You lingered....”

Maribelle paused long enough to wipe her eyes clean. “But you still walked away. No words, not more than a glance. And then you stayed the night with me, and every night afterwards, holding me close.”

Her smile fell as she gripped him closer, as if he would fall out of her grasp. “Oh my love. Do you know how much you hurt me just now? When I could not find you after our battle? I feared the worst...and yet all you wanted was answers!”

His queen nuzzled her cheek against him, content to simply hold him again. “That’s how I knew, my love...and how I still know.”

Chrom finally broke down. He pulled his wife tight as his own tears started flowing. “I-I-G-Gods Maribelle, how can you forgive me?!”

His ever-patient wife hushed him before he could make a fuss. Instead, she pulled herself up and left a soft, tender kiss on his lips. Her toes quivered as she tried to keep herself up. When she pulled away, he saw the pure, uncontested love in her eyes. “My darling - there’s nothing more to forgive….”

“...Now _you_.”

Tiki froze. “Mmm?!”

Maribelle came out of her husband’s embrace, eyes hardened again. Her trusty umbrella back between her fingers as she spoke calmly, yet firmly. “Lady Tiki - you have trespassed in my marital bed and accosted my dearly beloved. As a magistrate of Ylisse, I’d be ill-advised to act on my own with such bias...and yet I think we can all agree it best to keep this matter as close as possible, yes?”

Tiki slowly nodded, suspicion clear on her face. “That seems... reasonable, yes.”

Maribelle nodded. “Good. And while I cannot claim to speak for the laws of the divine, We can agree that retribution must come, yes?”

“You would smite me, Queen Maribelle?” the manakete asked with a perched brow.

The queen shook her head and scoffed. “Hardly- I am but a Valkyrie in the service of the Halidom. I could never dream of being a match for a divine dragon.”

She closed her eyes and mused for a moment. When she smiled, Tiki felt the hairs at her nape perk up. “Still, I know of a certain bane of dragons, especially those of your ilk.”

Maribelle turned to her husband and tapped her umbrella against him - against his private blade in face. “So here’s what I’ll have _you_ do Chrom. Neither of you will be leaving this cliff until lady Tiki has taken every single drop. I care not which hole or how long it takes - use them all if you must. Is that understood?”

Chrom tried to come to terms with what his own wife was asking. I uh...M-Maribelle are you serious?”

“Am I stuttering, darling?” she icily smiled. “I’ve made myself clear - now get to it you two.”

Tiki and Chrom glanced between each other before looking away. His cheeks were on fire. Her’s were openly pink. She timidly asked Maribelle, “WW-Where will-”

The queen hushed her as she sat back down on her earlier column. “Here is fine. _My_ husband has accosted me against such ruggish locales, my dear. so you should be just as fine with it, hmm?”

She raised her hand and called forth a spell - an enchantment that would render all within the perimeter incomprehensible to any looking in, save the caster herself. A line of runes encircled the dias and the two within. Satisfied, Maribelle leaned back with a waiting smirk. “Well you two?”

Tiki bit back a snarl at the smug queen. Her pride as a dragon - as the Voice of Naga - laid low by a stuffy mortal. Thousands of years of sacrament and reverence of untold scores was about to be undone as she was _ordered_ to lay with a human.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t eager.

Before she could jump Chrom’s still-stunned bones, Maribelle uttered a last ultimatum. “Oh, a word of warning Lady Tiki - if you dare touch my husband’s lips... I will move heaven and hell to see you suffer. Is that clear?”

Tiki nodded, reluctantly so, and turned back to the squirming man beside her. She offered him a calming, yet sultry smile. “Well, are you up for another round my prince - for old times’ sake?”

Chrom’s throat hitched and he merely nodded. That was all the incentive they needed to get started. Layer after layer was cast aside. Tiki’s softer dress and veil hit the grass as Chrom’s armor thudded to the ground. She had no bra, and was soon left with only a simple pair of red panties.

Maribelle watched them with a keen eye, only wavering as her husband’s drawers dropped to the grass. The same mighty loins that thwarted her night after night left her feeling lightheaded before she banished such thoughts. _‘Not tonight,’_ she told herself. Her fists tightened against her arms as she bored in on them both.

Tiki was actually nervous - for the first time in untold years. Whatever twisted merits behind it all, she’d found something...close, in the prince. Something warm. Something _familiar._ She bent over and rolled her panties down her thighs.

“Gods.”

Chrom’s words sent a shiver through the manakete’s spine. Her feet shifted out of her discarded clothes and exposed her full, untamed bush atop her glistening slit. She was every inch as divine as the faint memories from so long ago.

She found herself wanting to repeat his oath as she gazed upon him in all his splendor once more. Valm had weathered him, chipped him...but he was not broken in the slightest. Her ethereal eyes traced over every scar as she slowly stepped toward him. He mimicked her shaky steps until they were mere inches, with the stone plinth beside them. He gazed into her, and found himself whisked in infinity - lost in thoughts and oceans far beyond his own.

_“Ahem”_

Maribelle’s voice snapped him back, back to this world where he belonged. Tiki blinked away the stars in her eyes and offered him a reassuring smile. “I am not so fragile, Chrom - you must do as your queen wishes.”

Chrom squirmed. His anxiety belayed by the angry twitching between his legs. The two women simultaneously licked their lips, though only Tiki had the means to act. She seized his cock in her dainty hands. Dainty hands that could scratch and shatter rock. “You wield a dragon’s bane here, boy. A mighty sword that can fell the gods themselves.”

“You’ve used it before, but never to its true power. No human could sate you, my lord. Only those with the blessings of gods could hope to match your might,” she lectured.

Tiki pulled herself into his grasp, much to the royal couple’s shock. Her lips flew past his and aimed for his ear. The long, sinuous tongue of hers snaked out and lashed against his lobe before she hissed, “And _She_ stands before you.”

“Now _use_ it.”

_WHAM_

Tiki’s back hit the rock, taking the breath from her lungs. She only managed to hoist herself on her elbows before Chrom’s full weight bore down on her. She felt his hot cock against her stomach, sawing against the gushing folds of her quivering loins. He was ready. She was _more_ than ready. Tiki glanced behind Chrom at the squriming queen. _‘Now watch.’_

No foreplay, no buildup - she’d show Maribellejust what she could do to her husband. A petty act to match a petty spite, but not even the divine were above feuds. “Ooh my lord - you’re being so rough,” she mewled.

Chrom bore down on her, shoving his tip against her loins. Tiki shuddered under the torment before she faintly yet firmly growled out, “You need to be _rougher~”_

“I’ll show you rough,” he snarled to her smirking face. Chrom’s hips drew back before slamming forward, hilting himself completely in her. Tiki’s breath hitched as she reached up and dug her nails into his back. “Ohh yesss!”

It was such a mundane position, but it carried such raw weight behind it. Months, no, _years_ , apart suddenly crashed together faster than their own hips. His thrusts went deep, so deep that he sent her thighs bouncing into the air and rubbed his tight abs against her untamed muff. Chrom grasped her hips for support as he sped up even faster.

Maribelle watched them and fidgeted. Her prior bravado was evaporating faster than the falling sun. The looming night brought her own insecurities to bear, as she witnessed her nightmare made manifest. A nightmare of her own creation.

Tiki was ignorant of such grief as she basked in a dream of euphoria. Her hands fell away from him in favor of digging into the stone for much-needed support. Her legs shakily wrapped around his back and kept him in a loose-yet-firm lock. She tipped her head back, letting him watch as her breasts rolled, rippled, and crashed together with every thrust. “Chrommmm-Mmaah?!”

He couldn’t help himself - he dove down and bit her supple neck. Tiki’s gasps drowned out Maribelles as the manakete was necked and marked by her human lover. Chrom didn’t bother with finesse - merely wishing to gnash his teeth until her neck was red and raw. “I’’...I’m….KYAAAAH!”

Tiki’s legs snapped shut and kept him locked in place as she climaxed. Chrom sputtered and wheezed as his dick was kept in the tightest vice he’d ever felt. His breath grew short as he struggled to keep thrusting, even against her crossed thighs. His grip shifted from her sides up to her shoulders as he altered course, trading thrusts for hip rolls.

He endured.

 _‘That’s it, Chrom!’_ Maribelle quietly cheered. The queen felt a smattering of pride that not even this divine dragon could bring her husband to heel with a mere climax. Such a feat was something only _she_ had managed - on their marital night, no less.

Tiki went limp beneath him, lost in her orgasmic bliss. Chrom took the chance to seize her hips and pull them both back off the stone onto his feet. He struggled to keep her up, but managed to adjust her without losing his balance. Maribelle watched with a smirk. _‘So this is all that the mighty Voice can handle? What tosh!’_

If only she knew.

Chrom kept thrusting against the dazed manakete. Her limbs rattled and jiggled against him as she barely held on. Tiki’s eyes flickered, slowly returning to this realm. Her body was scorching hot - as mercilessly scalding as the stars of her mother’s domain. Her dragon blood was screaming - desperate for what she’d been deprived in all her millennia since the era of the Hero-King. Release.

So close to the Exalted blood, on such sacred ground, and left in a state disjointed from her home-realm. “C-Chrom…Chrommmm.”

He heard her and hastened his thrusts. Chrom pushed her forward until her back hit a nearby column. She let go of his neck and blindly groped at the old stone. Her tongue lulled out, drooling across her holy body. “Chrom...Chrom. Chrom. Chrom _Chrom Chrom. I-I can’t...IiiiiiiI~”_

The King sped up with every cry of his name. Loud, thunderous claps dominated their surroundings, heard only by his queen as she watched with a growing sense of dread. As one they learned - as husband and wife they discovered the truth.

That wasn’t an orgasm before - none of them had been. The two were about to see what a Manakete’s climax was like.

“C-ChrommmMMMMMMM **AAAAARH!** ”

Tiki exploded.

Wings flung out of her back, sending a storm across their bubble. Her nails sharpened to talons and left deep gouges in the rock. Chrom was thrown off his feet as her newly-manifested tail shoved them away from the stone altar and down on his ass. Divine fire blazed from her eyes, falling like crystalline tears. And her twat…

She crushed him instantly.

“GODS!”

Chrom came, firing exalted sires and daughters into Tiki’s womb. Her gushing vice-grip folds pulled it all deep into her greedy core. As he erupted in her, so too did she unleash upon his chest. The gift of a dragon’s desire and need - Manakete’s milk.

Maribelle trembled at the sight before her. Everything she’d feared was playing out before her. Her king- her lord, her love - literally torn away from her by forces beyond her grasp. And she _let_ it happen.

She noticed something else- spiderwebs forming in the shimmering dome. Cracks that echoed like shattering glass, for her ears alone. As the barrier’s caster, she could hear it all, and see the looming danger. The Divine Dragon’s power was threatening the spell, and if it broke...well, so much for discretion.

Maribelle acted quickly and formed another circle around the first. Then a third, and even a fourth. She pushed her magic to the limit, all in service of her king’s sanctioned adultery.

The first shattered instantly, followed by the second. The third cracked and ultimately broke. But the fourth one - the fourth one stayed up. Barely.

Chrom slumped down, utterly spent. His senses were ablaze as he came down from his orgasm to the divine dragon’s eruption. Tiki collapsed atop him, wheezing. Her wings shuddered and listlessly flapped while her tail coiled along his sides. _‘Naga, help me.’_

The voice twitched and stirred. Her breasts shifted and smeared more of her milk across his bare chest. He felt her talons lightly digging into his shoulders and briefly prayed she hadn’t drawn blood. “T-Tiki that was...gods.”

Tiki weakly looked up at him. She shakily flicked her hair aside and gazed down at him with shining eyes and an exhausted yet happy smile. “Gods indeed - it has been so long...too long.”

Chrom merely nodded, glancing down at her weeping tits. “Y-your chest?”

She followed his gaze with tired eyes. Her lethargy turned to elation at what she was seeing at long last. “My gift to you in thanks of our shared years. The nectar of the gods...I grant it to you, my lord~”

She shuffled up and offered him a weeping teat. Chrom’s wide eyes glanced between her milky breast and her expectant grin. Slowly, he bent his neck down and gave the milky stream a tentative lick.

He tasted ambrosia.

TIki cooed in delight as the ravenous human latched onto her breast and loudly sucked. Her transformed fingers latched around the back of his head, forcing him deeper into her bosom. A long tongue slithered out as she moaned, “Ooooh Chrom~”

Maribelle watched with clear distress. She’d known Manaketes to be far more different than their human facades would suggest, but this? This was beyond her expectations. The march through Valm had been long- too long for her to offer her lord-husband the same offer. She was drained, and could not procure milk anymore. _‘Not yet’_ she glowered, gently rubbing her stomach.

“Are you ready to go again?”

Tiki’s soft, sultry coo shattered the couple’s mutual peace. Maribelle resumed her vigil, while Chrom reluctantly pulled off her succulent teat. He left small bridges of spittle behind as he struggled to speak. “I...I mean your, ah.”

Words failed him, so he stuck to actions. The lord’s gaze went from the serene, perplexed face of the Voice to the appendages lazily fluttering behind her. She keyed into his intent and hummed, “Hmm, oh these?” She gestured to her wings.

At his nod, she merely laughed and willed her features to retract, returning her guise to the Voice that all else knew. “Fear not - what you’ve managed is a feat that would take several lifetimes to repeat. I believe we should be able to proceed without...distraction.”

Tiki glanced up through the barrier, locking eyes with Maribelle and plainly asked, “That is, assuming the magistrate’s sentencing remains resolute?”

The queen bristled - she knew a slight when she saw one. The Voice was taunting her - dangling the choice between her duty as a wife and queen vs her edict as magistrate. Love vs Duty.

Duty won.

“I-I told you - every last drop,” she declared.

Tiki couldn’t hide her grin as she turned back to face Chrom. She looked at him, eyeing him less as an admirable mate and more akin to a piece of meat. “You heard her~”

The manakete picked him up and effortlessly brought him back to the stone table. She deposited him on the edge before sinking to her knees between his legs. Shining eyes locked on his twitching cock. “Hello again,” she cooed, licking her lips in anticipation.

No more words, no warning, not even a warm-up. Tiki dove down, taking the cock all the way into her throat as she roughly kissed his crotch. The force of her vacuum-tight lips sent the exalt’s back arching as he screamed out.

“Gods!”

The manakete heard him and sped up. Loud smacks echoed across the area as she slobbered all over him. Her tongue played with his shaft in her mouth, coiling and flicking against it as she pleased.

_“Glrk Glrk Gllllll-uuurp~”_

Tiki pulled back until her lips popped off his cock. Her tongue swirled and slithered over the edge, occasionally prodding his slit. Her ethereal eyes stayed locked on him as she bowed down to take him back in her gullet.

How many times had she done this - hundreds by now? Night after night she’d visit him in their slumber to lavish and worship the exalted scion and his personal falchion. Yet only once before had she managed to offer him her mouth in person. She didn’t expect to have a chance again, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

Tiki didn’t just deepthroat Chrom - she _devoured_ him.

“T-TIKI, I’M-!”

The manakete’s eyes sharpened as she sped up her bobbing. Her fingers cupped his balls, jiggling them alongside her vigorous mouth-fucking. She knew what was coming. She’d had it before, she wanted it again.

“HAAAAAAH!”

She got it - all of it.

Tiki’s throat struggled, bulging out as she attempted to swallow every sticky rope. Excess cum blew out of her plugged lips and even out her nose. Chrom gasped at the scalding hot batter basting on his baby-breeder and struggled to pull up. The manakete’s tight vacuum seal and binding tongue stopped him from going too far.

Tiki could’ve kept him tight in her throat until she passed out. It’d take longer than his lifetime to happen, but she’d be ready for that. Yet instead, she had something else in mind for the rest of this copious cumshot. _‘Well, the magistrate did say no kissing,’_ she smirked before pulling off his cock completely.

Chrom fell back, wheezing as he painted her divine face white. Tiki’s long tongue hung out as she let him fill her mouth with his exalted seed. The rest of her face was equally sullied as she gazed at him

It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been mere minutes - time was indecipherable to them. Their only witness being the moon, stars, and a despondent queen watching her husband fuck a metaphorical goddess. Maribelle’s fingers dug into the parasol hard enough to bend the hardwood core.

Tiki let him finish, lapping up any stragglers before they slipped off her cheeks. The rest she left be until the exalt finally collapsed back against the stone table for much-needed support. Only then did she start cleaning herself with her fingers and long, deft tongue.

Noisily.

_‘Sluuuuuurp! Smack smack smack.’_

Chrom glanced over, gawking as the manakete loudly groomed herself clear of his bastards. The dragon mistress kept her gaze on him as she scooped full palms of cum out of her hair and poured them overhead into her gaping mouth. Her long tongue flicked along the edges, clearing and cleansing her lips till they shined.

“Mmm, as scrumptious as ever, my lord~” she cooed, relishing her salty treat. Most divine dragons didn’t have the taste for humans. But these ones…

She shook off the admittedly morbid thoughts and turned back to Chrom. She finished her self-grooming by plopping every finger in her mouth one by one. “Mmmm, Well, you’ve done two holes so far...so let's get the last one too~”

“Gods, are you...are you serious??” he panted. His breathing came in labored gasps, but he was otherwise fine. His cock was still twitching, covered in spit or sin.

The manakete strutted to him, straddling him and licking up his neck. Her long tongue coiled around his ear before she whispered in his ear, “Remember, Lord Chrom - every. Last. Drop. your queen said as much.”

Chrom said nothing, but he hardly had too. His cock did all the talking for him as it throbbed and tapped against her butt. Tiki smirked at that and wiggled back to taunt him further. “Do it, my lord - ravage me. Fuck my butt”

Those were the magic words. She backed away to let him scramble to his feet. Tiki watched him rush past her as she leaned down and rolled her hips in invitation. He stood behind her, grabbing her buttcheeks and spreading them wide. “Mmmm, that’s it my lord. Don’t hesitate - just ram it in~”

Her words, her voice, poured over him like honey. The same regal tone that inspired the masses now directed at him as she offered to debase herself. Their only witness being his wife and queen as she sat by and wished for lightning to consume her. Neither exalt nor dragon noticed Maribelle’s plight

It didn’t matter.

Chrom grabbed her hips, lining his cock up with her offered hole. He prodded against it, making the manakete hiss and spread her cheeks wider. It took some effort, but eventually, he pushed in and started filling her ass. Her spit on his shaft made it smoother as he forced his way up her butt.

“Oooooh, that’s it~”

Tiki let go of her ass, letting it tighten around his cock as she gripped the stone table for support. Chrom struggled as he tried to get the last of his dick in her canal, grunting and gasping as he discovered the depths of her bowels. Eventually, he managed to bottom out inside her, slapping her crotch with his balls.

The maankaete struggled, trying to focus beyond the intense pleasure she was feeling. Pain was an afterthought for her inhuman body - pain was a minor spasm at worse compared to the way her senses were set ablaze. She panted, not even realizing her tongue had unfurled from her jaw. _“Guuh ahher”_

Somehow he understood and obeyed by pulling out. His long shaft slid back from her ass until only the crown remained. Then his hips bucked forward, sending ripples through her skin and spine. He repeated this course - shortening the gap between thrusts, but never shortening how far he pushed in or pulled out.

Tiki’s eyes rolled back as her hips bucked against him. She gripped the table’s edge, digging her nails into stone until minor cracks appeared. Her long, smooth legs swayed back and forth, guided by his palms on her hips and her own undulations as they fucked.

“Gods Tiki - this feels...this feels so-” Chrom’s words died in his throat as her cheeks seemed to squeeze even tighter against him. His dragon lover was in no state to respond with some twisted sense of wisdom, opting instead to keep drooling and babbling as a hatchling.

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PALP PLAP PLAP_

Like thunder, their slapping skin roared through the ruins. The shimmering barrier kept such sounds at bay, but to Maribelle, there was no such luxury. The spell didn’t deafen its caster to the contents of what it contained, and infidelity was hardly proving to be the exception. The proud queen of Ylisse was forced to watch as her husband let his instincts rule. All the while knowing that this moment only came to pass by her own hand.

Her own voice.

Chrom reached up and grabbed Tiki’s ponytail, giving it a sharp yank. The usual scolding he’d get from his wife was instead replaced by a delighted, slurred yelp from his dragon mistress, goading him further. The longer they went, the harder they went, the more she was bringing out something deep within his bloodline. Something primal, feral. Draconic.

“Hooooo hoooood~” Tiki slurred, not even realizing she was being pushed further and further into the table. Her shaking nose was now mere hairs away from the edge. Her fingers had dug into the stone and left noticeable holes in their wake. And all the while she simply relished the cock pistoning in and out of her ass.

“Tiki, I’m so close,” he warned her. She perked up at that, finally retracting her tongue and speaking through her slobbering mouth. “Cum inside me, my lord. Fill my holy ass with your seed. Give me your blessing, and I will proffer myself to you until your dying breath!”

Her coarse declaration was the last straw. Chrom sped up until the heat and friction became too much for either to endure. She arched back, gasping to the night sky. “I’m cumming!”

Tiki came, sending the slurry of their sin all over her thighs and drizzling down her legs. Chrom slammed deep in her ass and roared. “HUUUUUUUURAH!”

“EYAAAAAAAAAAH!:

Tiki screamed as wave after sticky wave of exalted seed filled her ass. Her legs quivered and ultimately fell beneath her as her strength faltered. She collapsed, taking the human still plugged in her rear with her.

The Voice huddled close, drawing her limbs together. She didn’t know when he pulled out and collapsed beside her. She didn’t know how much time had passed. She didn’t know where she even was anymore.

She didn’t care.

Tiki shook off the stars and galaxies and focused on the now. Focused on the moon shining high overhead as it trailed closer to midnight. Focused on the softer voice still baying for more, and relishing at how quiet it was now compared to how it had been. She was certain this was the end - of everything.

A brush against her thigh told her otherwise.

The Voice stiffened as she slowly glanced down. Down to the hard shaft poking her leg, despite the winded man gasping beside her. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing, and that came out in her voice as she gawked. “That was...that wasn’t enough?”

Chrom struck with strength unleashed. Before she could blink they were back on their feet and against the pillars. He pinned her to the column, smearing his chest with her milky nipples and pressing his dick against her leaking twat. He looked at her shocked face and shook his head. “Not even close,” he growled.

Maribelle whimpered.

  
Tiki swooned.

  
  


“Aah! Aah! Oooh, my lord- suck them harder!”

Tiki’s plea was abided as Chrom lapped more of her sweet dragon milk out of her nipples. His hand kneaded and squeezed her other breast, smearing his fingers in milk. She wrapped her leg around him tighter, drawing him and his cock further against her. She arched back until her head tapped against the pillar’s side.

“Ooooh~”

  
  


_Slurp Slurp “mwaaah~”_

Chrom grabbed her head, making Tiki flinch. Her lips never let go of his nuts though, nor did her hand stop pumping his messy girth. From between her lips, her tongue snaked out and coiled around his balls until they were squeezed in a nice, wet bond. She smirked at his grunts before gliding her lips over to the other sperm urn

“G-Gods...Tiki…”

  
  


_Plap plap plap plap_

Tiki squeezed her legs tighter, pushing her knees against her chest as the exalt pounded her tight ass again. Her tits slapped against her chin before she decided to just open her mouth and catch one between her teeth. The manakete’s wincing melted away as she suckeled on her own milk.

“Mmmm~”

  
  


_“Hrk! Glrk Glrk Glllrk!”_

The manakete struggled to swallow as Chrom kept pounding her upside-down head. Her hair and ankles kept brushing against the stone ends as she was mouth-fucked across the sacred plinth. She reached back to fiddle her sopping twat, feeling the mixture leaking out over her anointed seat in the process. Tiki’s ears twitched as she heard him growl before slamming another dizzying amount of cum down her gullet...

  
  


“Oh Chrom, ooooh Chrom~”

Tiki cooed his name even as he yanked her unraveling ponytail. Her legs arched around to cup his back as he fucked her atop the stone table. Her hands were caught between gripping the far edge for support or kneading her lactating breast to stimulate herself further. His thrusts managed to hit one of her most sensitive spots, making her arch back and yelp, “C-Cumming!”

  
  


“Uuuugh...g-give it to me.”

The manakete gripped the edge, lost in the waves of her undone hair. Her tits smacked and scraped against stone as Chrom kept pounding her upturned ass.she felt his hands on her hips slipping down to smack her jiggling buttcheeks. “Ooooh, Chrom~”

  
  


“YES YES YEEEEEE-EYAAH!”

Chrom winced as Tiki screamed in his face. He shifted his grip, pushing her calves closer into her swept back ears. Her toes curled over her head as he pounded her back into the increasingly weakening stone table.

  
  


“S-Soo big...S-Shooo uuuu-~”

Tiki’s words slurred as her tongue fell out of her slack jaw. Chrom tightened his grip on her neck as he fucked her tight ass again. The manakete’s arms and legs swayed and rattled with every earthshaking thrust. “Hoooooooom...:”

  
  


_“Mwah Mwah Mwah Mwwwwah-oop~!”_

Tiki pulled off his cock, licking the slit as her fist kept pumping. Her eyes gleamed up at him from beneath masks of dried cum. She leaned into her squat to smack her cheeks, chin, and forehead against his cock. Her tongue loosely wrapped around it to tickle his crotch before it retreated for her to coo, “Cum on me, lord Chrom - anoint me in your seed.”

  
  


_‘Naga, please - just end my life.’_

Blow for blow they went on. Maribelle watched, torn between her self-imposed betrayal as a wife-queen and her solemn duty as magistrate to see that the sentence she’d evoked was done. Worse than that, for the first time she saw just how far her husband’s cravings went. And with it came the most sobering realization of all.

She wasn’t enough.

She had his heart - she had his devotion, his love. She had his first child, and carried his first son even now in her womb. She had his chambers, his throne, and cherished every moment of it all.

But for all that, she could never truly have him in whole. Her body would break and wither before she could even come close to sating his exalted needs. Try as she might, struggle as she must, and prolong the inevitable until she was old and gray. She would never be able to sate Chrom and his exalted blood.

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYAAAAH!”

She’d have to come to terms with that.

Tiki collapsed into the ruins of the stone table for the last time. The dome around them finally flickered and faded away as its caster reached her own arcane, and emotional, wits’ end. Their surroundings were as tarnished as the two women - Claw marks, chunks, and powdered pebbles left the once-smooth surface an utter travesty. As defiled as the Voice’s holy body in fact.

She’d followed the Magistrate’s sentence - every drop seeping into her body. A few dried, crusty streams littered her skin from when his loads leaked out or had been unceremoniously dumped across her. The rest had gone into all three of her holes - as ordered.

She felt sated - for the first time in Naga only knows how long. Perhaps it was the first time period. Tiki didn’t know, nor did she really care at this point.

“By the divine...that was wonderful, Chrom~” she cooed, eyes closed as she basked in this new, whole feeling. Her hand trailed down to her slightly swollen stomach, toying with the bump. “Eh heh heh - I wonder if you’ve managed the impossible, milord.”

…

Tiki slowly turned, seeing her limp, prone lover. She cocked her head aside, “Chrom….”

“Mmmuhhh….”

“Chrom?”

“...Ch….”


	4. Epilogue

“Papa! Papa!”

Chrom turned just in time to catch the eager young girl barrling into his chest. The hallway was suddenly engulfed in a brief but noticeable blast of wind, but he paid it no heed. Instead his focus was on the rambunctious little child in his arms.

He’d recognize her anywhere - blue hair, green dress, white ribbon. A blue band wrapped around her left wrist, showing her brand on her hand. She looked like a normal girl, if not for her pointed ears and her large, feathery wings.

Kris bounced in her father’s grasp as she excitedly proclaimed, I did it Papa! I used the staff! Auntie Lissa was so proud of me!”

Chrom gently set her down on her giddy feet before giving her a loving pat on the head. “Oh? You didn’t use your breath?” he teased.

The manakete shook her head vigorously with a pout. “Nuh-uh! I fixed Owain’s scratch and everything, just with a healing staff!”

Her cute little belligerence warmed the Exalt’s heart. Chrom dropped to one knee and offered her another hug, struggling around her big beating wings. Her arms tried to match her father’s example, but faltered across his broad shoulders. “That’s wonderful Kris. And what did your mother think?”

Kris’ smile fell. “Mama was sleeping...but Mari was happy as well”

“I was indeed.”

Chrom rose to his feet in time to meet the high queen of Ylisse herself. Maribelle offered the duo a warm, almost beaming smile as she leaned into peck her husband’s cheek. Her slightly swollen stomach bumped against his arm.

Kris didn’t even flinch at their little tender moment...mostly. “Mari, Mari! I did good today right? Just like Auntie Em?”

Maribelle felt Chrom’s twitch between her lips and took pity on her poor king. The queen turned to her step-daughter and brushed a bang out of her shining eyes. “You’ve come a long way Kris - I think you’ll be a wonderful healer one day, and make us all proud. Especially lady Emmeryn.”

Such a simple proclamation meant more to the little girl than anything in the world. Her already wide smile threatened to blind the royal duo. “Thanks Mari!”

“You’re very welcome. Now why don’t you go find the other children and play? I think you’ve earned it today.”

“Yay!”

_ WOOSH _

Before Maribelle could finish, the manakete was gone, happily flying one her great wings. Chrom’s robes blew in the breeze before things finally went still. The queen’s curls bobbed in the dying breeze.

The Exalt laughed at his daughter’s antics before turning to his queen. His own smile drew down as he gently asked her, “Are you really okay with this?”

Maribelle scoffed as she attempted to fix a somewhat loose curl. “I should dare well hope so - this is a matter of my own design is it not?”

A sudden flash of light came from outside. The queen looked out the window just in time to see a great dragon soaring alongside the pegasi trainees. She eyed the divine beast’s rich blue scales and especially the shining sigil on its left hand. “Still - I can’t say I expected this.”

“That makes three of us, you know.”

The King and Queen of Ylisse turned back to see the daughter of Naga herself approaching. Tiki was still clearly a bit lethargic, but managed her trip through the castle just fine on her own. Her usual red clothes seemed a bit compressed due to the noticeable bump in her stomach. The age-old manakete eyed the flustered queen and simply grinned.

Maribelle glanced down at her own swell and sighed. “Eye for an eye I suppose.”

Tiki sashayed to the Exalt’s opposite side and settled close to him. “I was thinking more a fang for a fang.”

Chrom chuckled at their ribbing, even if he still felt a touch uneasy. It was...difficult, to really reconcile. On one hand was Maribelle - the woman who had so thoroughly claimed his heart, through thick and thin. On the other was the closest thing to an angel that any mortal could declare, one that he’d somehow found favor in. 

And that favor was clear for all to see. There was no way to hide Kris’ lineage, not with the mark clear on her hand or her striking blue hair. Still, the fact that her blood was clearly both royal and divine kept things peaceful...mostly.

The trio kept watching as the sun dipped low. They saw Kris diving down and transforming right before a certain reclusive celric and princess. Even from a distance they could see the royal siblings trying to soothe their exuberant younger step-sister.

Tiki turned to Chrom, her smile now a bit less warm and more predatory. Her free hand reached for her laden bosom as she cooed, “You know - my chest has been aching of late. I think I could use a little massage tonight.”

The manakete’s sultry tone sung to Chrom, a familiar tune that he’d already danced to numerous times before. Still, he at least had the decency to turn to his queen and await her response. Maribelle bit her lips and tired to think of any excuse to reject the Manakete’s wishes. “Ugh...Well, far be it for me to stop you. But I will be joining you two, so no funny business.”

His reaction was quite obvious, even through the heavy exalted robes. Tiki smirked at the obvious lump near her thigh. Maribelle rolled her eyes and weakly beat at her king’s arm. “Behave, you brute - we still need to be careful with the children you know ...and you’re going to tell them they’re staying with Robin.”

“I could always send a mess-”

“Oh no - I want you to walk them to Robin’s yourself and explain to him why they’re staying for the weekend.”

“T-The weekend?”

“And then you’ll be ordering the help to take holiday before reporting to our chambers. Is that clear, darling?”

Tiki let the royal couple bicker on, already knowing that Chrom would submit to his lady’s will. Instead she found her gaze drawn back to her daughter and the other royal children. Kris had swiped Brady’s staff and was now trying to use it to fix Lucina’s scraped arm, much to the princess’s embarrassment.

The Voice wiped her eyes clear, and suddenly she saw it all. The long, long years to come before her as she watched a fair and just King rise, reign, and pass in peaceful slumber. A tactician held as a dark god’s puppet, now free to embrace the future he’d fought to claim. She saw children who were reared in death that could now embrace life. And then she turned to the side and saw all that had come before.

Thousands of years of memories swirled within her divine vision, flickering in and out like drops of rain. Yet she saw everything within, all the way back to the gentle hand that helped her to her feet.

_ ‘Kris. ‘Mar-Mar. Everyone - Look at what we’ve achieved. Thank you.’ _

“Lady Tiki?”

Tiki shook away her memories and turned to the queen - the woman who she’d already robbed of once, yet bore no ill will and even welcomed her fully. While their feelings may only dwell with the man they shared, they could at least stand together as sisters. If only for now. 

“Are you well?” Maribelle asked.

Tiki smiled.

“Yes...I’m coming.”


End file.
